The invention relates generally to a wheel position control system for an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by a seed tube configured to direct seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer, etc.) into the trench. Closing discs may be positioned behind the seed tube for moving the soil back into the trench, and/or a packer wheel may be coupled to a rear portion of the row unit to pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain seeding implements, the row units are mounted along a toolbar assembly. Certain toolbar assemblies are supported by multiple ground engaging wheels (e.g., positioned at a central portion of the toolbar assembly and at distal ends of the toolbar assembly). The ground engaging wheels may be configured to support the toolbar assembly while the toolbar assembly is in a lowered/working position and in a raised/non-working position (e.g., for turning at a headland). In certain toolbar assemblies, a first ground engaging wheel is positioned on one lateral side of one row unit, and a second ground engaging wheel is positioned on an opposite lateral side of the row unit (e.g., proximate to a distal end of the toolbar assembly). Unfortunately, the ground engaging wheels may compact the soil on both lateral sides of the row unit, a condition which may be known as a pinch row. As a result, the crop yield from the seeds planted by the row unit positioned between the ground engaging wheels may be reduced, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the seeding process.